


Assuming the Worst

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Implied Mpreg, Jealous Harry, M/M, Snarry-A-Thon19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: Harry is afraid that Severus is bored with him and is about to move on – so he takes matters into his own hands to put thesparkback into their marriage.





	Assuming the Worst

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Badgerlady for the beta! ♥ 
> 
> Prompt: Harry and Severus have been together for a long time and have become complacent in their relationship. Some kind of catalyst is needed to get them back on track before apathy permanently sets in.

"What about this colour?" Harry asked, holding up elegant dress robes of deep sapphire blue. "Severus?"

When no answer came, Harry twisted around to see his husband standing less than a meter away. Severus, still lean and fit at sixty-six, was watching a thirty-something wizard in dueling-cut, blood-red robes stroll past Madam Malkin's shop. No, Harry thought as his eyes narrowed, Severus was _devouring_ the young man with his eyes. A slight smile curved his husband's lips as Severus continued to stare at the man's arse as he walked along Diagon Alley. 

Turning back towards the expensive robes, Harry stuffed the ones he'd been admiring back onto the rack, swallowing a surge of jealousy. Just as quickly, a wave of self-loathing swept through him. He was well aware of his own _deficiencies_ ; well aware of the extra stone he was carrying around his waist and the bit of a belly he hid under his robes. Severus, on the other hand, had aged well; his angular features filling out a bit, just enough to make his nose seem less prominent and more aristocratic. His jet-black hair was just starting to grey at the temples, giving him a dignified air. Severus was a striking man, a war hero, an accomplished educator, and an acknowledged expert in both Potions and Spell Crafting. 

His hands moved between the hanging robes, but Harry was lost in his thoughts as he thought back over his twenty-two-year marriage. He'd resigned from the Aurors to carry their two children, manage their estate, and give speeches. Hardly a distinguished career. Harry felt like he was well-read, and had learned what he could about Severus' projects so that he could hold a semi-intelligent conversation, trying to prove he wasn't simple-minded and only able to talk about Quidditch and Dark wizards. 

His hands stilled as Harry thought of their sex life. While Severus had always been the one to take the lead, Harry had greatly enjoyed their love life. Even after all their years together, they still had sex twice at least week – usually when Severus initiated it and when Harry signaled he was interested. Although lately, Harry seemed to have take the initiative more and more, as if Severus was losing interest in having sex with him—

"Harry?" 

He jumped when Severus spoke into his ear and spun around. "What?"

Severus arched an eyebrow, laying a hand on his forearm. "Are you all right?"

Harry gave Severus an embarrassed smile and took a deep breath. "Yes, sorry, I was lost in thought."

The hand on his arm tightened a fraction as Severus looked at him in concern. "I need to leave for my meeting at St. Mungo's." He leaned closer to Harry and asked in a low voice. "Are you sure you're well?"

Reaching up, Harry patted Severus' hand. "I'm fine, Severus. I just got distracted for a moment."

He met Severus' eyes and hoped his own expression was reassuring enough. It must have been, as Severus squeezed his arm again and left, thankfully for Harry's emotional state, in the opposite direction as the wizard in red. Harry watched him until Severus disappeared from sight and headed for the door himself. He had a lot of work to do before Severus came home that evening and he needed to go to Flourish and Blotts, as there was a book Hermione had once told him he needed to read, something about _Kama Sutra_.

Harry wasn't going to lose the love of his life if _he_ had anything to say about it!

~~*~~SS/HP~~*~~

Severus strode quickly through Diagon Alley, attempting to locate the young man in the deep red robes, but to no avail. He sighed softly, before spinning on his heel. Landing in the Apparation area of the hospital, Severus immediately headed towards the stairs and the third floor. Severus hoped he would be able to remember accurately when he was finally able to get to his tailor. The cut and color of those robes would look amazing on Harry, especially in a fine silk fabric that would accentuate his figure. It would be the perfect set of robes to wear to the awards ceremony they were both committed to attend in two weeks.

Heading for the lift, Severus hoped Harry wasn't ill, the memory of the pinched look on his beloved's face in Madam Malkin's concerned him. Harry had been uncharacteristically preoccupied lately and Severus was worried that he'd finally discovered being married to Severus wasn't what he wanted for the rest of his life. Part of the problem was their sons being off at Hogwarts leaving a much too quiet house and part was Severus himself, absent as he was for long hours, particularly when he was working on improving a potion. Despite Harry having his own duties and interests, during the week he seemed to have too much time on his hands.

It was later than he had anticipated when Severus Apparated into the foyer of their house, the comforting magic of the protective wards brushing along his skin. There was only one sconce lit in there and the hallway as he made his way towards the family sitting room, another was lit outside Harry's study. While it was not near as sprawling as Malfoy Manor, their house was considered large, with generously sized rooms and much too big to be lit by a just a few sources of light. Worry for Harry began as Severus stood, wand in hand, contemplating the darkness and silence which were so unusual in this home. Just then, another sconce flared next to the staircase and another at the top. With a frown, Severus followed the lights as they led him upstairs towards their bedroom.

"Harry?" Severus called out softly, his hand clenched around his wand. 

"In here." Harry's voice was strong and sure.

Relieved, Severus lowered his wand and stepped into the doorway of their bedroom. Dozens of candles lined the bookshelves and windowsills, while the soft scent of lavender and jasmine perfumed the air. Severus stepped into the room and saw Harry standing at the end of their bed, backlit by the low flames flickering in the hearth. Clad only in a short piece of silky green cloth which circled his waist, Harry looked delectable and Severus felt a jolt of pure arousal flood through his body just looking at him.

"Harry?" Severus would forever deny that his voice sounded in anyway squeaky.

"I thought you would never get home," Harry said in a low voice, almost a purr, as he moved closer to Severus. "I missed you."

Severus could only stare, not used to having Harry, who was usually shy and strait-laced when it came to sex, act this way. Perhaps Harry was sick and he was going to break the bad news to him after softening the blow with sex.

Harry stopped close enough for Severus to feel the warmth of his body, as Harry slid a finger along the line of buttons on his frock coat. His already needy cock took immediate notice of his lover's closeness and his state of undress, to harden in record time. Severus couldn't help himself as his free hand reached down to run his fingers over the curve of Harry's arse, confirming the silkiness of the fabric. He swallowed a groan as Harry pressed against him.

"I think you have too many clothes on."

With a snap of his fingers, Harry Banished Severus' clothing to his wardrobe, his hand now resting in the middle of Severus' chest. The other reached to cup the back of Severus' neck and pull him down for a deep, hungry kiss. Severus cupped Harry's cheek with one hand, as he explored the contours of Harry's arse with the other. Fingertips slid over Severus' nipples and tease them into stiff points, making Severus pull back with a gasp. Harry leaned down, taking one nipple into his mouth and sucking hard as he continued to tease the other. His cock was throbbing by the time Harry had switched to the other nipple and Severus wove his fingers into the curls at the back of Harry's head.

Confused and a little apprehensive at this new display of knowledge, Severus tugged gently on tousled hair.

"Harry? What—"

Pulling back, Harry gave Severus a grin and tipped his head towards his bedside table. "Read a very interesting book this afternoon, _The Gay Wizard's Kama Sutra_."

Severus was tempted to comment on Harry's excellent taste in reading material when Harry sank to his knees. He barely had time to brace himself before his cock was engulfed in the wet heat of Harry's mouth. Both of Severus' hands found their way into Harry's soft hair as Harry slowly tormented him. Reciting a list of the most disgusting potion ingredients in his head did little to distract him from the incredible feel of Harry's tongue swiping across the tip of his cock. He made the mistake of looking down as Harry bobbed his head and almost came. It wasn't like they had never engaged in oral sex before, but never like this, with Harry directing their movements. 

He tightened his fingers and tugged gently as he felt himself getting precariously close to climaxing. "Harry!" 

Pulling off immediately, Harry stood and gestured towards the bed, the silken wrap tented by his own erection. "Get up and lie on your back."

Severus did as directed and stretched out in the middle of the bed, his hands going to Harry's hips as he climbed Severus' body. Severus tugged Harry up until he was able to mouth the silk-covered cock, tonguing the slit as he moved one hand under the silk. Harry groaned, slowly fucking Severus' mouth as Severus ran his fingers down Harry's crack, only to moan with pleasure as his forefinger slid easily into Harry's prepared hole. 

Harry moved back, holding Severus' eyes as he lined himself up with Severus' cock.

"Leave the skirt on," Severus gasped when Harry reached toward his waist.

Severus' hands reached for Harry's thighs as Harry lifted up and impaled himself on Severus' cock in one smooth motion, leaving them both breathless. And then, Harry started to move; fucking himself on Severus' cock as the silky material whispered across Severus' most sensitive skin. The sensation was indescribable and all Severus could do was hold on, with Harry in complete control. Harry's moans more than matched Severus' gasps as they race towards their completion, Harry's climax hit hard and pushed Severus over the edge. Severus buried himself deep and filled Harry with his seed.

Panting, Harry collapsed onto his chest and Severus wrapped his arms tightly around him as they both tried to catch their breath. Harry nuzzled Severus' neck and Severus pressed a kiss to his damp hair.

"I must say, I've never had a more pleasurable welcome home," Severus murmured. "I find I enjoy it immensely when you make love to me, my heart."

Severus could feel Harry smile against his throat and he ran his fingertips up Harry's spine, before he Summoned the duvet to cover them both. Moving to off Severus' chest, Harry tucked himself into Severus' side and laid his head on Severus' shoulder. 

"I have to make sure you don't get tired of me and decide to find someone better." Harry's voice was soft, but Severus could hear the worry and trepidation which lay beneath it.

"Funny," Severus answered, equally softly. "I was contemplating the same concerns about you."

Lifting his head, Harry gave him a dumbfounded look. "I love you too much to ever want to replace you!"

"As was my exact feeling," Severus reassured him, relieved. "But do continue your new research, as I'm sure I can help you with _all_ the practical exercises."

"Assuming one of us remembers the contraceptive spells." 

Severus simply smiled. He wasn't opposed to an additional child or two.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment here or at [LiveJournal](https://snape-potter.livejournal.com/3878520.html), [Insanejournal](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/1808652.html), or [Dreamwidth](https://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/1134080.html).


End file.
